


Group hug

by AnbuHawk



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnbuHawk/pseuds/AnbuHawk
Summary: Iruka and Team 7 join forces to accidentally give Kakashi-sensei a life changing hug.





	Group hug

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys I am blown away by all the people reading and leaving kudos on my first fic!

After Orochemarus attempt to destroy The Leaf Village and the death of the Third Hokage life in Konoha continued. Every shinobi and villager worked to care for their neighbors and to piece their lives back together. The first rest in the endless drum beat of the village came three days after the attack, on the day of the Hokages funeral.

Iruka woke early, his heart heavy as he cautiously eyed his mourning blacks that he had carefully laid out the night before. Thoughts of the Hokage’s death and fleeting memories of his life floated threw his mind and settled like the fine layer of dust and drywall that had been knocked loose by the ground shaking attacks of Orochimaru.

“Ok Iruka, you’ll get out of bed on three” he thought to himself, “one, two, three!!” he chanted rising form bed with a groan that made him wonder if he should reconsider his decision to be awake and simply go back to sleep.

By mid-morning he felt about as human as he thought he could and left his only slightly leaky, dusty, and otherwise destroyed apartment to face the leaky, dusty, and otherwise destroyed world outside his door. He had plans to meet Naruto for lunch at Ichiraku’s. The boy was progressing quickly under his new sensei and Iruka liked to catch up with him to hear about his adventures and glean information about Kakashi-sensei’s unusual teaching methods. Iruka walked slowly, taking backroads and picking his way through the rubble, occasionally moving larger pieces off to one side or another hoping to ease the civilian clean up units. He wandered slowly lost in thought until a flash of pink hair and sporty determination crossed the road in front of him.

“Oh Iruka-sensei” Sakura called “have you seen Naruto I’m trying to give him these cookies before the funeral but I can’t seem to find him anywhere”

“Ah yes actually I think I can help you with that Sakura-san” Iruka said “I’m actually on my way to meet him at Ichiraku’s now.

“Oh, I see” said Sakura. “well anyway Sensei may I join you”

“Of course, Sakura-san”

They didn’t find Naruto at Ichiraku’s instead they found him in the training field trying to climb a tree one handed while Sasuke struggled up the tree adjacent to him.

Sakura rolled her eyes before shouting with a volume and temper that would make Iruka proud.

“Get down here right now Naruto don’t you know that the day of the Hokages funeral all ninja are forbidden from training and furthermore Sasuke I brought cookies”

Startled Naruto practically fell from the tree

“Say Sakura did you bring cookies for me too ayy” Naruto chattered

“Yes Naruto” Sakura chided handing him the bag of cookies.

“Say these are really good Sakura! Who’s the other bag for can I have them” Naruto basically yelled threw a mouth full of cookies.

“No silly these are for Kakashi-sensei if we ever find him! Hey Iruka-sensei do you have any idea where he might be”

Hypothetically Kakashi should have been an easy man to find as he had been standing at the memorial stone since just before it was bright enough to read the names that were carved on its surface. Clad in his mourning blacks and one of his imperceptibly newer masks Kakashi shivered against the wind. It was a cold day, the thick predawn fog had stuck to his clothes and collected in his hair and along his eyelashes covering him in a fine gray mist that, in the light of morning had evaporated leaving him with a slight chill and a droopier mop of hair then normal. As the hours passed, tracked by the shadow of the stone of the ground and the weaving of Kakashi’s thoughts and memories, the thick ominous clouds grew until they hung low and heavy with rain over the leaf village like an omen. Kakashi knew deep down that the funeral was slated to begin soon but still he stood in place, unmoving as though he was afraid that by leaving, he would fail, yet again to protect a loved one.

“Ah at last” Iruka said as the memorial stone came into view. 

It looks like the Jōnin has been standing there for a long time he mused to himself. He felt a twinge of sympathy for the other man. While they were not well acquainted, and have had disagreements in the past, Iruka knew what a lonely and mourning child looked like and he could see much of that in both himself and Kakashi-sensei. He took a few steps closer to the man who slowly cocked an eye in his general direction. The eye that was normally so cold and black looked tired and slightly red rimmed. Kakashi’s eye caught Iruka’s attention and his heart twinged sympathetically again but then

“KAKASHI SENSAIIIIIII” Naruto and Sakura shouted in unison, yelling over each other

“Sakura has some cookies to give you don’tcha know their really good” Naruto explained

“You’re late again the funeral is about to start” Sakura admonished loudly

Kakashi simply sighed and went to take another step closer to the memorial stone.

“Come on!!!” Sakura grabbed Sasuke’s hand and began pulling him towards the stone to intercept their sensei.

“Hey Sakura wait why don’t you hold my hand!!” Naruto shouted as he and grabbed onto her hand with excessive amount of force pulling Sakura and Sasuke along with him.

Iruka had no choice but to watch helplessly as his three former students, propelled by Naruto’s leap collided with him.

“Like the chain of a kyoketsu shoge” Iruka thought before the force of the three Genin slammed into him pushing him forwards into Kakashi who instinctively put his arms out to catch him.

So there Iruka was, his arms around the copy-nin, their students still holding hands pressing them closer into a group hug. An unintentional, and rather violent group hug but a group hug nonetheless.

In that moment, pressed against Kakashi, Iruka thought he felt the Jōnin’s tense form relax just a little. He felt a brush of hot breath against his neck as Kakashi sighed out his characteristic platitude “mah sensei” and then, as they all untangled themselves Iruka though the saw the shadow of a real smile forming under Kakashi’s mask.


End file.
